


Hunger

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [126]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim Starves Himself, Bim is an Idiot, Biting, Cannibalism, Implied Cannibalism, King is a Good Boyfriend, Lack of Self-Control, Starvation, non-consensual biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: When Bim tries to eat King in his sleep, King is determined to figure out when theHellhas been up with his boyfriend lately.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels
Series: The Ego Manor [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 28
Kudos: 241





	Hunger

King sighed as he curled underneath his blankets, shifting as close to the wall as he could get with his forehead pressed against it. He smiled, eyes closed, when he felt Bim climb in after him, molding up against him from behind and wrapping his arms around his middle. “Mm…g’night King.”

King glanced over his shoulder just enough to press a quick kiss to whatever he could reach of Bim’s face. “Night Bim.”

King turned back to the wall, closing his eyes again and shifting more comfortably against Bim. He was just beginning to drift off when he felt Bim’s teeth nibbling at his throat, and he frowned, elbowing Bim lightly. “_Bim_. No.”

He was surprised to hear the confusion in Bim’s voice. “…No what? I didn’t do anything.”

King rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that, you were biting me! Or at least starting to.”

“…Oh. Sorry, I…didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”

King sighed, reaching down to his stomach to cover Bim’s hands with one of his own. “No, it’s fine. Just…control yourself, alright? I have no interest in being devoured in _your _sleep.” He heard Bim laugh, though it was a bit strained, and the pair settled down again.

Except…a few minutes later, just as King was drifting off again, Bim’s teeth dug into his shoulder, this time hard enough to draw blood, and he was running his tongue over the wound and sinking his teeth in deeper before King could even react. He yelped, pushing Bim’s head away and kicking his legs out. “_Bim!_ What the _fuck?!_”

Bim finally let go, and King scrambled to sit upright with his back to the wall, eyes wide and breathing a little heavily. Bim slowly pushed himself upright as well, a strange glaze to his eyes as he licked the blood – _King’s _blood – from his lips and teeth. “Mm…you taste _really _good, King…”

King’s breathing hitched when he noticed that Bim was practically _drooling_, glazed eyes staring transfixed at the bitemark on his shoulder still oozing blood. King swallowed harshly, snapping his fingers in Bim’s face. “Bim! _Bim! _Snap out of it!”

Bim started, shaking his head, and the glaze faded. His eyes shot wide when he spotted the mark, raising his hand as if to reach out but thinking better of it, dropping it back to his lap. “Oh _fuck,_ oh God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t – I don’t –”

King shook his head, raising both hands, and Bim shut up. “Just – what’s wrong, Bim? Something’s been up with you lately, and not just tonight. You’ve been finding all sorts of excuses to bite me lately, and not just for sex, you practically ate me alive Halloween, just – what’s wrong?”

Bim sighed, avoiding his gaze, and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I’m just – I’m just _hungry_, okay? I can’t help it.”

King’s eye practically bugged out his head, and he lowered his hands, swallowing harshly. “Oh. Well…when was the last time you uh…y-you…?”

Bim bowed his head. “Haven’t, actually. Since we got together. Last time was…January 20th, actually.”

King’s jaw dropped. “Wait, _what?! _You can’t…you can’t _do _that, Bim, you _need _it! Why would you _do _that, that can’t be healthy starving yourself like that! Why haven’t you?!”

Bim lowered his head further. “_Because_, it just – it feels too much like cheating, I…I can’t.”

King’s eyes widened impossibly further. “You don’t…you don’t actually…do you?”

Bim’s head shot up, shaking it wildly. “No! No no no, of course not, but…I might as well have. How I act…well, the only way I can describe it is _primal_. It’s…not natural, but it feels so _good _and sometimes I…” He cleared his throat, shaking his head again. “Like I said, it…feels too much like cheating.”

King was silent for a moment, but then he hesitantly reached for Bim’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Bim…look at me please?” Bim obeyed, and King gave him a small smile. “_Take care _of yourself. _Please_. It’s just a physical attraction, right? And they’re _long _dead before it can become more.” Bim nodded slowly, and King shoved him lightly in the chest. “So _go_. As long as I wake up with your arms around me in the morning, I don’t care what you do. So go fucking _take care of yourself, dammit!_”

He shoved Bim again, and he toppled backwards, almost immediately scrambling upright again. “Hey, hold on a sec, I can’t just _go! _It takes _weeks _of planning, _and _I’m out of practice, not to mention I have _standards_, King! I’m not just gonna pick someone random off the street!”

King snorted, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow as Bim pouted at him. “_Please_, I know you. You’ve already admitted it’s a physical attraction. You step two feet inside the city and I _guarantee _you’ll find someone pretty enough to meet your ‘standards’.”

Bim flushed. “Alright _fine_, you _may _have a valid point.” His eyes flicked to the bitemark on King’s shoulder, and he licked his lips. The wound had stopped bleeding, but a trail of it still ran a decent ways down his chest. “At least let me clean you up. _Please_.”

It was King’s turn blush now. “…Okay.”

* * *

King was woken up hours later by Bim crawling back into bed. He rolled over just as Bim collapsed with a sigh, clearly much more at ease with a blissful little smile on his face and his hair still slick from the shower he undoubtedly had to take. “Well you look better.”

“I _feel_ better.” Bim’s voice resembled a drunk slur, low and purred as he burrowed closer to King. “_Much _better. Thank you.”

King chuckled, and Bim placed a sleepy kiss to his lips, humming softly. King quickly pulled a face, however, shoving Bim away and rolling back over to face the wall. “_Ew_, your breath smells like blood and death, I’m not kissing you again until you brush your fucking teeth.”

He could _hear _Bim’s distressed pout in his voice. “But – _King!_”

“_No_, Bim! No. That’s _gross_.”

“Hmph. _Fine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. Bim is dumbass. King has got him wrapped around his finger. Bim's back to being a murder boi!  
Anyway, _Sunday is one of my favorite things I've written oh my God I love it Hell fucking yeah!_ See you then!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com!


End file.
